Casey and Me
by bluedog33
Summary: This is a true story about my dog Casey
1. Chapter 1

Casey and Me

This is a true story about my dog Casey from when we got her until now. Casey is part staffie and part boxer and is very loyal but the only trick we have taught her is to sit but nearly every other dog can do that.

It all started about 3 and a half years ago.....

I have always wanted a dog. We have had many other pets like birds and gunnie pigs but the only time we had a dog was when I was 5 years old. If my mum ever let us have a dog I would beg for a Great Dane. I love big dogs.

While I was watching TV the doorbell rang and my brother came in. I was too focused on the TV that I didn't realise that my brother had a friend with him.

Suddenly I felt something lick my face. Or was it my brother wiping something on my cheek? I turned around and saw a brown dog. She had bits of black and white and had a long nose and floppy ears. How adorable. Without thinking I picked her up in my arms and held her against my stomach. She was so excited she peed on my lap. Gross.

"Do you like your new dog?" asked James (my brother). "We get to keep her?" I answered. Yay. We got a dog! "What shall we call her?" said James. "How about Casey?" I said.


	2. Restless Nights

Restless Nights

It has been about 4 days since my brother gave Casey to us. All she has done is eat, sleep, eat my clothes, eat the couch, chew on the door, pee on my bed, sleep, chase shadows, eat my pencils, try to climb a tree and I guess you get the point. She seems to love to eat anything possible.

Whenever I get out of the shower and sit beside the heater, Casey pounces over to me and licks up any water she can find.

She still can't run properly. All she does is prance and gallop. When she runs around the house she slips on the floor or runs into a wall.

Casey is very clumsy!

At night time Casey sleeps on my bed but keeps me up all the time by howling. We don't know why. I decided to stay up late with her one night to see what was wrong. At about 11:30pm I gave up and got into bed.

I had this really big mosquitoe bite on my leg so I kept moving my leg. And Casey started howling.

She was howling because I was moving my legs. To make sure that was the reason I moved my legs and she howled and then I stopped and she stopped.

How were we going to stop this??

The next day I told mum and she was very confused.

We ended up thinking that she must be afraid of sudden movements and noises.

I told mum that maybe we could just put her on the bed and I could move my legs until she got used to it.

It took 4 long nights until Casey could finally sleep on my bed with me without howling.


	3. The tree

The Tree

Casey loves to run and explore.

She is about 5 months old now.

Casey goes for a 30 min walk per day. We take her down to the park so she can play with all the other dogs.

While she was playing with a huge Great Dane (I love those dogs!) my other brother Patrick wanted to climb a tree with me. We picked the highest tree we could find.

When we were half way up I notice Casey walked over to the trunk and was staring at us. "Hi Casey!" Patrick shouted. Casey then started to whine. What was wrong with this dog?

It wasn't long before she started to climb the tree.

Seriously, what is wrong with her?

"What is Casey doing?" Patrick asked me.

"She thinks she is a cat", I answered.

About five minutes later when Casey had climbed about 2 metres up, she started to whine and howl. Everyone was staring at us.

"Shut up Casey," I said.

Of course Patrick and I would have to climb down to help her but when I was nearly there my foot got stuck in a crack and I couldn't get it out.

Now what am I going to do?

"Patrick my foot is stuck!" I shouted to him.

"Ok let me get past you and I will get Casey and then you", he replied.

It was a bit hard for Patrick to get past me but in the end he reached Casey.

"What do I do now?" he asked me.

"How about you pick her up and put her over your shoulder and climb down", I answered.

Patrick eventually got Casey over his shoulder and started to climb down the tree.

Now it was my turn.

Patrick pulled and pulled my leg but it wouldn't budge.

We kept pulling and pulling until it actually came out but I lost my balance and fell back.

I screamed

Luckily it was only 2 metres off the ground. I realised a pile of leaves broke my fall.

And then I saw Casey galloping over to me greeting me with her slobbery licks.

Gross!

Patrick ran over to me.

"Are you OK?" he asked me nervously.

"Yeah only I fell off a tree, landed in dirty leaves and my face is drenched with saliva", I replied miserably.


End file.
